Big Brother 7 (EasternSky)
This is Alex's seventh Big Brother season. This season will have 15 houseguests. Twists *'The Closet:' An area that a contestant is sent to. Contestants sent there can receive advantages. **'Never Not Pass:' If a contestant receives this, then they will never be a Have Not. Connor took it. **'Ring Of Replacement:' If a contestant receives this, then they can take the spot of one of the randomly selected players for a Veto competition if they were not picked. Tara took it. **'Instant Eviction:' If a contestant receives this, then they can cancel the POV competition, jumping straight to the eviction ceremony. Zane took it. **'Nominee Randomizer:' If a contestant receives this, then they can randomize the eviction nominees. Tori took it. Memory Wall Haves vs. Have Nots History The Game Week 1 Marcus welcomes the 15 houseguests into Big Brother 7. Connor was the first contestant to go into The Closet, where he receives a Never Not Pass, where he will never be a Have Not for the rest of the season. Zane develops a showmance with Tori and utters an anti-Semitic comment. As a result, Paige, who is Jewish, attacks Zane with a candlestick. Marcus then escorts Paige into the Diary Room. He then informs the other houseguests that Paige has been expelled. Aidan wins Head of Household and nominates Evan and Tara for eviction. Aidan wins POV and keeps nominees the same. Tara told the House to evict Evan. It worked, and Evan was evicted in a 6-5 vote. Week 2 Tara decides to form a girls alliance with Melanie, Julia, Ashley, and Hannah. Melanie wins the Head of Household. She puts Scott and Connor on the block for their interactions with the other castaways. Tara goes into the Closet, where she receives a Ring of Replacement, allowing her to replace a contestant who was randomly chosen for a veto competition. Connor talks to Aidan, his old friend from Survivor: India, telling him that if he wins the Power of Veto, he should use it to save him. Aidan wins the Power of Veto and removes Connor from the block. For his anti-Semitic comment he made last week, Melanie decided to place Zane on the block. Zane apologized for the comment. This did help save him, as Scott was evicted in a 7-3 vote over him. Week 3 Tara gives an offer to Elena and Tori to join the girls alliance. They refuse, claiming that they preferred being around the boys, calling Tara "bossy". Tara gets furious, calling them "traitors to their gender." Hannah wins the Head of Household. Frustrated by their refusal, Hannah puts Elena and Tori on the block. Zane goes into the closet, and he obtains the "Instant Evicton", allowing him to cancel the POV competition. Hannah then won POV. Zane, wanting to keep his showmance in the game, was telling people to eliminate Elena. In a 7-2 vote, Elena was evicted from the game. Week 4 Ashley wins the Head of Household. She puts Cyrus and Zane on the block. Tori receives the Nominee Randomizer, allowing her to randomize the eviction nominees. Tara won Power of Veto. In order to save her showmance, Tori tells people to vote for Cyrus. In a 5-3 vote, Cyrus was evicted from the game. Week 5 Connor wins Head of Household. He nominates Ashley and Melanie for eviction. Tara uses the Ring of Replacement, talking Aidan's place in the POV competition. She was unable to stop Zane from winning the POV. Seen as a bigger threat, Melanie was evicted in a 5-2 vote. Week 6 Zane won the Head of Household. He puts Ashley and Julia on the block. Wanting to prevent one of the girls from winning the POV and putting up a boy, Zane used his Instant Eviction, canceling the POV competition. Ashley made comments about Tori and called her a traitor and a whore, but that doomed her, as she was evicted in a 4-2 vote. Week 7 Hannah won the Head of Household. She put Zane and Aidan on the block. Tara won POV, keeping the nominees the same. In an effort to get Zane evicted, Tara and Julia called Zane racist, bigoted, and hateful. This worked, as Zane was evicted in a 4-1 vote, with only Tori voting to keep him in the game. Week 8 Tara won the Head of Household. She nominated Aidan and Tori. Tori randomized the eviction nominees, putting Hannah and Leo on the block. Aidan wins the Power of Veto, however, he does not use it to save Leo because he is afraid that Tara would put a boy on the block. Hannah was evicted in a 3-1 vote. Week 9 Julia wins the Head of Household. She puts Aidan and Connor on the block. Julia then wins the Power of Veto. Due to him being the winner of Survivor: India, Aidan was evicted in a 2-1 vote. Week 10 Leo won Head of Household. He places Julia and Tara on the block. They talk to Tori, telling her that she can join up with them to eliminate the remaining two boys. Tori refused, saying that they are her friends. Tara tells her that it doesn't matter at this stage. Connor won the Power of Veto and he does not use it. Tara is evicted in a 2-0 vote. Week 11 Connor won Head of Household. He places Julia and Leo on the block. Connor won Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. Tori casts the sole vote and she casts it for Julia, eliminating her from the game. Week 12 Connor won Part 1, while Tori won Part 2. Tori ultimately won the final Head of Household competition. Believing that Leo will be easier to beat than Connor, she chooses to take Leo, eliminating Connor from the game. Finale Category:Fanon